godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 11
Episode: 11: Aura Impulse '''My name is Lupus, i was a God Arc created to be wielded by a God Eater with the P0 bias factor but, since it was impossible i was been locked up, in an infinity sleep. One day a was woken up by a God Eater that indeed had the P0 Bias Factor, That surprised me and now after years... i'm finally free!' In the middle battle, Blake noticed a tremendous power within battling now with a equal balance against Hephaestus, but a glow was noticied in the inactive God Arc of Blake: 'Lupus: This sensation, i am not alone am i?' Blake: What you mean? 'Lupus: There's another God Arc in the vicinity... and apparently it is resonating with you.' Blake: Because it's my God Arc! But i... cant use it due the Hephaestus power. Hephaestus continue attacking Blake, Blake got hit but it was not given him much damage, Blake then gives a consecutive strike against his right arm wounding it at the point of making it unusable, the battle continued and Blake attacked Hephaestus several times, but Hephaestus continued to fight and given a severe damage on Blake. Blake: I gonna die at this rate, but since there is no one around i guess i can use my Blood Art. Blake then use his Blood Art: Outrage Onslaught. Blake is now fighting face-to-face with equal force against Hephaestus, Blake strike his feet but then Hephaestus kick's him but, Without serious damage Blake continue to fight. 'Lupus: You can use it now' Blake: Use what? 'Lupus: Your Blood Power' Blake: My Blood Power?! Then Hephaestus continue his consecutive streak of attacks against Blake, Blake was able to avoid and then he climb Hephaestus and plunge his sword into Hephaestus chest but, an strange glow come from the God Arc. The wounded Hephaestus give a fatal move against Blake while he lose his sanity. Blake give several attacks against Hephaestus but it was in vain, and Blake got severely wounded. 'Lupus: Calm down Blake, now use your power!!!' Then the Blake's body begun to glow with an strange blue and red aura, and him instinctively attack Hephaestus with a tremendous force, with his speed,power, and stamina enhanced Blake gives one powerful strike after another and again and again and... again. Both Hephaestus and Blake are on their limit then the Hephaestus goes away and then Blake faints. Blake: Where... where am i? 'Lupus: You are inside your mind, you fainted in the battle and you was able to repel the Hephaestus.' '''Blake: I see, why... why i am so tired?' '''Lupus: You used your Blood Power for the first time, It is called Aura Impulse. Your father, Henry named it after he saw you developing it on a mission. You fainted due the fact that you never used this before, when you start to getting used of this power, less this will happen.' Blake: But now i am defenseless. If... if an aragami come on vicinity and attack me while i am fainted? 'Lupus: They will not get any closer to you, one of the caracteristics of the Aura Impulse that this power scares the Aragamis away and, since you used it you will begin to be recognized as one of them' Blake: What? what you mean of begin to be recognized as one of them? 'Lupus: Dont you know? You are more Aragami than a Human. You are 60% Aragami and 40% Human.' Blake: What that's... that's cant...cant be...... Then everything becomes clear to Blake, why he dint transformed, why he got enraged and why he can communicate with certain Aragamis. And then he see a girl: '???: Rest now Blake.' Blake: Who...who are you? 'Hira: My name is Hira, You dont know but i am your most ancient friend' Blake: What you mean? 'Hira: I am your older ally. i am... Your God Arc.''' Blake suprised look them both, so many questions answered but so many questions without answer, and now he knows, He is only on the beginning to discover the faded memories. While that on the Underground City, Mayra is worried about Blake and Hans calls everyone to a public announcement. Hans: As most of you know, our new member Blake Jhonson was left behind to distract the enemy in order to his team escape. Now we have detected an armlet signal coming from the vicinity of the Kremlin ruins, we will send the Rescue Squad to bring him back, the team will be: Harris Anderson, Mourrise Calvin, and Kinia Tashihara. Paul I am coming too! Mayra: No Paul, i will. Paul: Sis you have to understand, you are emotionally affected due the Blake's situation. Stay here and take care of Mya, I will rescue Blake i promise because after all, I owe him one. Then Paul,Kinia,Mourrise and Harris prepare for depart while Roger prepare the helicopter. Mayra: Paul... Paul: What is now sister? Mayra: Promise that you will come back alive. Paul: I will i promise. Kinia: Dont worry Mayra, i will provide him backup. Mayra: Thanks Kinia. Roger: The helicopter is ready for depart! Lets go! And then the Rescue Squad departs in the search for Blake, while close to the Kremlin ruins an unknow person appear, and looks at the Blake that is fainted. ???: I finally have found you nephew. Continue..... Category:Blog posts